Non Lotta Love
by May'sAzaleanPrincess
Summary: Destined to love, and destined to be destroyed, Bella and Edward board the Imprevisto Amore completely unaware of the other. Both are tied to others and both are desperately in love with each other. What will fate decide? More details inside, canon pairs
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) I know that before this story was supposed to be written by me and Cantgetenoughtwilight but as I have no been able to get in touch with her for a while, I've decided to write this story by myself, so please do not report her if you see the same name and same story on her account as you do on mine

please enjoy this story :) and i'll be updating once a week since it'll soon be summer

I am also looking for a beta, so if you are interesting please send me a message!

**Chapter 1**

"Goodbye, Mother," I whispered in her ear as she pulled me into a hug. I had never left her, not even when she ran away from my father 16 years ago. She had been my support and I had been her strong pillar foundation until Phil came along.

My mother was too good to get re-married again, but that didn't mean she didn't love him. She has always told me that I was the best thing that had happened to her, and for some reason I believed her.

It was time for me to leave her though, I wanted to see the world and her world revolved around Phil. I didn't want to intrude on them, I've heard love is the strongest emotion on has felt. So, I decided to leave them, and this cruise was the perfect thing to help me.

I had felt a strange pull to go on the _Imprevisto Amore_ which I myself couldn't explain. I tried to tell myself it was only the urge to get away from my mother and Phil.

"Have fun, my dear. It's not too late for you to stay," at those words, tears sprung into my eyes. I would miss her terribly.

"No Mom, I need to go, take care," I turned to Phil, and he did look sad, that's the one thing I liked most about him. He was hurt when my mother felt hurt; he loved her enough to be part of her pain.

I pulled him into a hug to, much to his surprise and my own.

"Take care of her, Phil. She needs you now," I whispered in his ear as my mother sobbed softly behind us.

"Always," he whispered back, and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head as I kissed him cheek. I turned back to my mother and told her that this wasn't the end, we would meet, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again.

"Your right, Bells," she said, coughing out a sobbed laugh. "I _will_ see you, I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and don't you forget it." She said flicking the tip of my nose with the tip of her finger.

"I love you too, Momma." I was a 21-year-old girl who was dating the most amazing guy _I _had met and still called her mother like 5 years olds do. I felt a warm, familiar arm around my shoulder and I looked up to see the face of my boyfriend.

"Bells, everything is set for us to go, anytime you're ready, I am," he told me, as he pulled my tear-stained face into his chest. I clung to his shirt and took a last peek at my mother, and turned away from her. _This isn't the last time you'll see her_, I chanted to myself repeatedly as Jake and I walked away.

_My boyfriend, _I sighed as I remembered the night he asked me out.

_**Flashback**_

_I his cheerful whistle coming down the drive way and I rushed out, unable to contain my excitement on seeing him again. I threw myself into his arms wanting to be enveloped in his hug, his warm familiarity. _

_I had missed him terribly when he had gone to visit his family. We had been apart for months with only weekly letters to keep my nerves calm. I had been waiting for him to come home, to confess my feelings for him. I had waited for years to tell him, and now I just _had_ too. _

"_Hey Jake," I blushed, suddenly embarrassed. _

"_Hi Bells, miss me?" he asked, teasingly. _If only he knew…

"_You can't imagine. How was your week?" He sighed, all of a sudden weary._

"_Well, there were a lot of arrangements to make considering what had happened. Rebecca decided to stay home with dad for a while, and later I would go over."_

"_Jacob, I'm so sor-"I started to say, as he cut me off._

"_Shut-up Bella, seriously. This isn't your fault."_

"_I want to help…"_

"_Then just be with me, how about we go out for a picnic tonight?"_

"_No, don't be silly. You must be tired after that long journey, come inside, I've already cooked. Renée and Phil are out tonight at a ball."_

"_Okay, let's get inside then, it getting a little bit chilly."_

_I lead him up the stairs and sat him down in the dining hall while I walked into the kitchen. I brought out the warm bread and some soup along with his favorite wine. _

"_I've missed you this week," he confessed, staring studiously at his soup. _

"_I have too…" I replied, blushing. _

"_Bella?"_

"_Hm…?"_

"_I think I might like this one girl…" I kept my eyes glued to the table as tears of hurt rushed to my eyes and my cheeks stained red. _

"_Are you sure she's a good girl? She might end up being like Emily. She ended up falling in love with Sam; I don't want you hurt again."_

"_She's not like that, Bells."_

"_You said the same thing last time," I said reproachfully, as he raised his eyebrows at me._

"_Well, I know for sure this time. I have my own mind, Bells. Don't worry. I was thinking of telling her soon."_

"_Tell me about her," I said in an almost demanding voice._

"_Her eyes speak a thousand words, curious and innocent, like a child's mind. Her skin, as fair as a pale moon… Her love radiates around me like none other, I spend every day thinking about her, and at night, I dream about her. She's lovely; you might approve my choice, once you find out who it is." I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Jacob, you just made her sound like a fictional character."_

"_Maybe she is...she's too good to be true," he said, border line crazy. _Oh dear lord_, I thought to myself. I felt my heart cracking...slowly. The cruelest from of torture; attacking the heart, but who knew that better that I?_

"_So…" I started._

"_Yes?" he said cocking his eyebrows at me, smirking. As if he got just the confirmation he needed by looking into my eyes. _

"_Tell me her name?"_

"_No," he said rather bluntly, wounding me._

"_Jacob…I'm not going to stalk her or go find out who she is. I just want to know the name," I said smiling innocently, through the pain that seared through my heart. _

"_You will find out when I tell her." And with that he drinking his soup again, the silence was deafening and something I couldn't bear. Tears of anger and hurt pooled into my eyes, I turned my head away, in fear he would see it. _

_I had waited a week to tell him, my many sleepless nights and dream-filled days. I had slogged my days, kept my mind and busy till my back screamed with agony, and my hands felt like a million needles had been pressed into them._

_I loved him._

"_Bells?" he called the name out testing it in this new silent air. His whisper seemed like a shout. _

_I turned my head slowly, facing him. Hoping that by now, some of the moisture had subsided in my eyes._

"_Yes Jacob?" I said like he was my master, and I his maidservant. _

_He made a sudden movement, and stood up, startling me. _

"_Bella, you're crying." He said, like he was oblivious to the fact for so long, like it shocked him. _Dear me_, I thought to myself. _

"_No I'm not," I was terrible at lying. _

"_Yes, you are," he replied, gently; coming closer to me. Slowly. As if I was afraid of him. _

"_Jacob, I'm fine," I said, trying to stand up but ended sitting right back down. He was closer to me than I expected. _

_**JPOV**_

_God, she was so beautiful. Her moist eyes told me exactly what I wanted, the confirmation I needed. She cared for me too, maybe not as deeply or strongly, but she cared._

_The affection of this girl, the one who I thought I'd never get._

_I intended to _show_ her how I felt, _who_ I liked. _

_I walked closer to her, slowly, never walking faster, in case I shocked her. I saw the confusion in those chocolate brown eyes, confusion and love. _

_I reached my hand out to her face and gently stroked it. She closed her eyes as if she enjoyed the feeling are leaned her head, slightly, into my hand. _

"_Bella," I whispered her name; like a prayer, devotion, passion, love._

_She opened her eyes again and a small smile played across her lips, a looked expectant. Like she wanted to say something, but she wanted to wait for me to say the something first. _

"_Bella?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you." She couldn't respond to what I had said, instead she brought her soft, pink lips crashing down onto mine. _

_Nothing more needed to be said that night; we knew what we wanted. _

_I loved her, and though she didn't say it, I could feel the passion from her kiss._

_**End Flashback**_

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of my name.

"I've called you at least ten times, what do you think? We can't bunk together, but we're most or less likely in the same area."

"It's wonderful Jacob, thank you."

"What are you talking about; this is all your parents' idea."

"Well, it's lovely nevertheless." I blushed at my stupidity.

"Nothing can be as beautiful as you," he replied, huskily. For some reason, I felt a strange twist at the pit of my stomach. As if something were going to change.

_**EPOV**_

"Edward?" The deep voice of my father called for me. I stayed hidden behind the tree.

"Edward, where are you?" He yelled into the woods. This was always where I ran when I needed to think. This spot exactly, into the open field where the same, single tree I've been running to since I was a boy still stood proudly.

"Edward dear?" A new voice called out, my mother. I held my breath to try to keep as quiet as possible. I didn't want to give them any signs as to where I was. "Did he leave?" My mother asked my father.

"He couldn't have, we would have heard his car." There was some rustling and then silence. "This is the fourth time this week Elizabeth. He keeps running off out here as if he were still a child. He can't keep doing this."

"He's just trying to collect his thoughts." My mother spoke sharply. _She always stood up for me; she and I were extremely close, but my father and I?_ Not so much.

"I don't care. He needs to face his realities head on like a real man." That's what he always told me, for as long as I can remember. He always said that I needed to be a real man and do things that real mean do. But I always ignored him. Any time I would get upset, my mother was there to help me.

"Honestly Ed, give him time." I heard retreating footsteps; my mother was going back inside the house. My father grunted and sighed a few times, letting a few curses slip and then retreated as well.

I let out the breath I was holding and sunk to the ground, resting my back against the tree. I had so many things to think through, like the engagement my father was forcing me into. There was a ball at my father's law firm. He made me attend, of course, with a date he picked out himself. Her name was Rosalie. The moment my father saw her, he decided we should be wed. She came from good money, though we didn't need it. He didn't want me marrying a girl that wouldn't bring wealth into the household.

Since the ball six months ago, Rosalie has been trying to get me to take her to Paris on my own. I've always made excuses and have successfully kept my father from hearing about it. Of course, Rosalie hasn't been happy about that.

But as for the engagement, that was something I couldn't explain just how much I was dreading. The day I would have to marry Rosalie, would be the day my life is ruined. It isn't as if she wasn't beautiful, since that is what most men marry for apart from wealth. She was beautiful; she had long blond hair and was thin with a pretty face and pale blue eyes. But that doesn't matter. Her beauty means nothing to me if I don't love her. And I don't. She can be so greedy, selfish, spoiled, loathing, rude, inconsiderate, yet if she just loved me, even if I didn't love her, none of that would matter. I know she doesn't love me; her father wants my family's money just as much as my father wants his. But all I want is love. I wouldn't care how she treated me, as long as one of us loved the other.

But no matter her negative traits, I still treat her like the gentleman my mother raised me to be to any woman, no matter how awful she was.

I've spoken to my mother many times since my father insisted on marriage with Rosalie. She tells me she understands and just to try to be kind and that maybe I'll find real love, a passionate love.

In all honesty, my mother despises Rosalie. She sees what my father refuses to see, what constantly is seared into my head. She tells me to hold off as long as I can on the marriage my father refuses to let me away from. My mother, like myself, was forced by her father to marry someone she wasn't fond of. She, too, longed for love and happiness. She knows that's what I truly desire and I know she wants that for me much more than what she could have wanted for herself.

I swore to my mother when she told me she was forced to marry my father that I wouldn't speak of it, not to anyone. I've stuck by that promise. And she continuously sticks by my father's side, even though she isn't treated the way a woman ought to be treated.

I thought harder for about an hour and decided that it was time to face my father. I entered the house, took my shoes off and placed them on the mat near the door and entered into the family room. I was shocked to see Rosalie. She was laughing with my father as my mother glared at her.

"Oh Edward, dear." My mother jumped out of her seat and opened her arms for me. I welcomed the embrace; there has not been another's touch that compares to my mothers.

"We were so worried about you." She exclaimed and then put her lips close to my ear. "Prepare yourself." She whispered so only I could hear. She smiled as she pulled away and rolled her eyes once she was facing only me. I held back a chuckle; I knew it must be something about Rosalie.

"Eddie?" Rosalie called…I hated it when she called me that. "Why don't you be as dear as your mother thinks and fetch me a glass of water?" She turned away from me and continued her conversation with my father. I noticed my mother's glare became colder; I smiled at her protectiveness of me.

"I'll join you." My mother stated as she stood. We walked to the kitchen in silence but the moment the door closed she rounded in on me. "If she doesn't keep her mouth shut Edward I'm going to say something! I will!" She said softly so they couldn't hear us in the living room.

"It's alright mom. Don't worry about it." I told her as I got a glass from the cabinet.

"No, it isn't alright Edward. She is always so rude to you and I try to keep out of it, I really do. But when she is this way in front of me…It just makes me boil!" She said angrily while smoothing her dress with more force than necessary. She was trying to get her anger out before we went back to the living room; I've noticed this action on more than one account, but only when Rosalie was involved. It was becoming a habit of hers now.

"Why is it taking you so long?" Rosalie's head popped through the door. My mother turned quickly and used the full force of her eyes on her…And believe me, it was scary. It only happened to me once, when I was ten. I broke one of her lamps by running through the house and I swore that after she looked at me like that, I would never get that stare again, and I didn't.

"I'm talking to my son, I'm sure you can spare a moment." My mother stated tartly as she pointed to the door, a signal for Rosalie to leave.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, please, not now." I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep calm.

"How dare you let her speak to me like that?" She entered the kitchen fully now and returned my mother's glare.

"Can you just give us a moment?" I asked politely.

"No. I cannot. You should be devoting your time to me, not to an aged woman." My mother gasped as my father entered chuckling.

"Amusing, isn't she?"

"Hardly." My mother said bitterly.

"Well my boy, I've got good news!" Dad stated loudly. I turned my focus to him instead of the two fuming women. "You're going to Paris! I bought you two a ticket for a ship that sets sail tomorrow!" He said happily while smiling to Rosalie, whom beamed up to my father and turned to glare at my mother once more.

"You bought us tickets to Paris?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That's right Eddie. Just you and me, no one else to ruin anything." She said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "We can finally have time uninterrupted from nosy old women." She turned to glance at my mother once again.

"Oh you little…" I cut my mother off before she could say any more.

"Let's go get some ice cream." I told her as I grabbed her arm gently and her coat with my free hand. I rushed us out the door before anyone could object.

"Edward she is such a little…I don't know what but I don't like her!" Mom fumed. She started smoothing her dress once again. "She's a harlot! That's what she is!"

"Mother!" I looked to her in surprise, she blushed slightly.

"Sorry." She added with a giggle. "But it's true." I smiled and opened my car door for her.

"I don't want to go." I stated as we sat at a table with our ice cream. I knew I sounded like a little boy, but I really couldn't bring myself to care.

"I know dear." She patted my cheek gently. "But for now, no matter how much you wish to stay or how much I despise the girl, you should probably go. Who knows…" She added while cheering up. "Maybe you will find what you've been looking for. And I hear Paris is lovely."

She did always try to look on the bright side, I loved her for that.

After an hour of laughing and smearing ice cream in each other's faces, we decided to go back home. I was very uneasy about that. I really didn't want to see Rosalie.

"Oh and Edward?" I turned my attention to my mother once I parked my car in front of the house. "You might want to pick a different tree to hide behind. It's getting a little more difficult to keep your father from getting close to it." She winked and opened the door and walked inside. I stared at her retreating figure and then laughed. I should have known she knew where I hid all this time, she isn't stupid. In fact, she found me once or twice when I was growing up. I smiled and got out of the car myself and headed towards the door. The moment I entered, my father pulled me aside.

"Edward, can you come in here a moment please?" He asked from his office. I sighed and entered the room. "Have a seat." He gestured to the comfortable chair. That was a bad sign. If he wanted you in and out of his office quickly, he pointed to the lumpy chair. But if he was going to have a long talk with you, it was the comfy chair. "Son, I got something for you to give to Rosalie. I expect her to be wearing it when you get back." He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Dad…" He cut me off immediately.

"I mean it Edward. I bought you these tickets to Paris for this reason and this reason only. You _will_ propose to her on this trip. I don't care when you do it as long as she is wearing the ring when you walk back through this door. Do you understand me?"

There was no point in arguing. No amount could help me now. I took the box from his hand and stood, opening the door.

"Thanks Dad." I said politely, though I wanted to be anything but, and walked out the door.

"Eddie can you believe it? Paris! We're finally going. I just wish I didn't have to ask your father to force you to take me." I wasn't sure what to say, so I said nothing. I walked into my room, Rosalie following behind me. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, wishing Rosalie away. Of course I wasn't so lucky.

"Are you finally going to propose to me?" My head jerked up and I eyed her carefully. "You don't really think your father wouldn't mention it, do you? That's all he has talked about to my father so, naturally, I know." She came and sat beside me, placing her hand on my knee. I lifted an eyebrow, carefully watching her hand.

I watched her hand so carefully that I didn't see her leaning towards me until her lips were mashed to mine.

I cringed inwardly and gently pushed her shoulders. There were times we kissed, but only when it was like this, me completely taken off guard. I never touched her really, and she hated that. She constantly pushed me, but I never gave in.

She pulled away, sitting herself up at my side. I let my back press against the headboard, closing my eyes and again, wishing her away. I felt her shift beside me and I looked up at her. For a moment, I saw a glimpse of a girl I've never seen before. I sat up and her eyes met mine.

"I should go home." She said, her voice gentle and completely out of character.

"Rosalie?" I asked softly. Her eyes dropped to her lap.

"I'm going home to pack." She paused a moment, but turned for the door. "Bye." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

I thought about the look in Rosalie's eyes. The emotion I saw, the raw sadness and…was it sympathy that I couldn't place? It astounded me. She has never shown any emotion around me really. She is always bitter and angry.

"Edward?" There was a soft knock at the door. My mother poked her head in my room. "Do you need help packing?" I sighed and nodded.

She entered with a suitcase and put it beside my bed. "I'm very proud of you. I know you don't like who your father has in mind for you, but you put up with his judgment. You are far too kind Edward." She kissed my temple gently and put a few shirts inside the case. We packed silently and once we were finished it was dark and time for bed. She held me to her tightly and walked out of the room after a kiss on the cheek.

Tomorrow would begin my long, stressful, tiring weeks with Rosalie. Perhaps there is more to Rosalie than what I thought. Perhaps there is more to her than the bitter girl I see. Perhaps I have blinded myself from what she truly is out of the hatred of this arranged marriage. Perhaps I could actually, finally, fall in _love_.

The Edward part of this chapter is all thanks to Cantgetenoughtwilight! so a big thanks to her

even though she may not read this :) the next chapter should be coming out sometime next week

probably Sunday! The Italian translations to the words are below, and every time I use some, I'll put

it at the end of the chapter for all of you!

Please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciate and tell me what you thought of this first chapter

~Azalea

_Imprevisto Amore- Unexpected Love_

_Non Lotta Love- Don't Fight Love_

_Cambiato e Forzata- Change and Force_


	2. Chapter 2: Primo Incontro

Hope this is a good chapter guys! Tell me what you think, and I'm still looking for a beta, so if any of you are interested, please PM me!

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Swan**

I woke up the next morning, feeling a longing to be somewhere else, like a tug at the pit of my stomach. And for some reason, that place, was far away from Jacob. He was sweet, but for some reason I felt the craving for something _more_.

I dressed quickly, putting on a simple blue corset dress, and pulled the curlers out of my hair while bouncing the curls to make them look wavy. This was our first day on the boat and I wanted to make a good impression. I wanted to run out before Jake woke up and asked me if he should go with me. All I wanted was to be alone right now.

I rushed to the front of the ship and watched the sun rise. It was a magnificent sight to behold; the waves stretching on endlessly as if trying to catch the sun before it got too high in the sky. The sun threw dazzling colors of orange, yellow, and light purple into the sky, making the view breath-taking.

I closed my eyes as I breathed in deeply, and felt the sea spray wash across my skin. The feeling was amazing and I relaxed a while before I let my thoughts wonder.

_Mom._

My eyes pricked with water as I thought about her. _What was she doing right now? Was she thinking of me? Where was Phil?_ For the first time, I didn't have to rush to cover the tears rushing down my face, I let them flow, free; like a river carving its path down. I let them stop as they pleased, and eventually they did. I continued to stand there, while I numbed my mind as I felt the cooling sea spray.

I realized after a while that the sun was rising up higher in the sky and Jacob would, undoubtedly, be looking for me. As Jake saw me coming, he gathered me into his arms and planted a kiss on top of my head.

"I was so worried, I woke up and came to check on you, but you weren't there. No one else knew where you were."

"Sorry Jake, I wanted to catch the sunrise early," I replied, which wasn't a complete lie.

"You look beautiful, Bells. Truly stunning," he replied honestly. I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity burning behind his words as something twisted in my stomach. I reacted, just as before, leaning up to give him a peck on the check.

_Familiarity._

That's what I felt with these gestures, a routine in the forming; a well trained dog performing its tricks. I soon realized this after passing our 'honeymoon phase' that my dream had turned to reality. The bright colors had faded into black and white.

I scurried off to breakfast, leaving a confused Jacob behind.

As I walked into the dining hall, my breath stopped completely. The view was exquisite; the chandelier was hanging high up in the ceiling. You couldn't see the beauty of it, considering the lights weren't on _in_ the chandelier, but the detail on it was stunning.

I jumped slightly when Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I couldn't respond yet, so I just nodded my head against his chest. "This is nothing compared to you, my beautiful Bell." I twisted in his arms slightly, so I could see his face and give him a half-smile.

"Sorry for running away, I was just hungry," I had never been one for lying, so Jake gave me a weird expression as I blushed and looked away. He raised his eyebrows slightly, then shrugged and took my hand as we walked towards the buffet.

I got my food quickly and waited for Jacob, as he led me back to a group of people he had met earlier. I was introduced to everyone in the group and we started having small-talk. Skimming across the very basic things like where we were from and what we liked to do. I met one girl who was really quiet; shy just like me. I could tell we'd be good friends.

Suddenly, I got this tingling sensation at the back of my neck. Like someone was staring at me, intensely. I turned around to see if anyone was watching me, and I couldn't see anyone. Then I saw a flash of his hair.

_Bronze_.

They were all sitting on the table closest to us. Four inhumanly beautiful 'creatures', I guess is the only thing you could call them. They looked _magical_, like air-brushed from a magazine. I saw the bronze-haired boy start to turn and I spun around in my seat quickly, not wanting to get caught staring at him.

Just as I turned back, I saw the waiter come to our table to collect our now empty plates. I felt guilty, considering he was on this ship for a paid vacation, and grabbed Jake's plate and my own and followed the waiter to the kitchen. I saw myself getting looks and I passed by all the other tables, wishing with all my heart I didn't trip and look clumsy. That in itself being a hard feat.

When I reached back to the table, I saw all their faces looking up and me and smiling mischievously. I sat down a while longer, simply observing everyone talking, watching how Jacob seemed to get more comfortable with them, each word they spoke. As I got up to excuse myself, Jake tried to get up with me, but I gently shook my head and him; showing him I needed time alone, and that I'd be fine.

This time, I made my way to the back of the ship. I was completely lost in thought and didn't realize someone was there, till I walked right into them. She was the beautiful blonde I had seen at the table before. She saw me look at her face, watching her tear stained cheeks, and was about to leave when, out of an impulse, I stopped her. My hand shot out on its own accord and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," I whispered. She merely nodded and turned away from the ship so she out looked the sea.

"My name's Bella, Isabella actually, but I prefer to be called Bella." My mouth had started talking on its own accord.

"Rosalie," she replied, her voice cracking and broken. At least she replied, instead of giving me 'the look'. A deep silence took us, but surprisingly it wasn't awkward. I saw more tears float down her beautiful face. Suddenly, I felt this surge confidence take me.

"Why are you crying, Rosalie?" I asked gently, softly.

Her eyes shot up to me quicker than possible, looking surprised. Rosalie probably thought I wasn't the type of girl, and in truth, I wasn't.

I saw her internally debate whether or not she should trust a complete stranger. She scrutinized my face, and I saw her face soften before she did something that make me burst out laughing, though the situation was far from it.

She held out her pinky.

It seemed completely out of character considering she was the model blonde that all guys fall for all the time.

She looked dead, deep creases were present under her eye, and I wondered if they were permanent.

I held out my pinky, and promised her I wouldn't tell a soul.

Just as she was about to talk, the bronze-haired man that I had seen earlier walked up to her. My stomach erupted into knots as I took in his god-like beauty.

His forest-green eyes, deep penetrating eyes, took in my form standing next to Rosalie. _What a comparison that must have been? _I thought sarcastically to myself. I must have looked incredibly plain next to the goddess of beauty standing next to me, and I saw his stare harden.

"Edward, meet my friend, Bella," her broken voice spoke, trying to sound normal as my head snapped in her direction.

"Bella," she said turning to look at me. "This is my….boyfriend, Edward." _Was I the only one who noticed her hesitance to claim Edward?_

"Pleasure, Bella." I was so wrapped in the folds in his voice; soft and velvety smooth, but and the same time, deep and entrancing.

"Lei è veramente bella, sorprendente, i suoi occhi sono così espressivi," I heard him mutter under his breath. My look turned confused, wondering what exactly he said.

I heard Rosalie clear her throat as she caught me staring at him longer than necessary, and her face turned into a smirk. I blushed, bright pink, and looked down.

"Well, I'd better get going. It was nice meeting you both," I turned to give Rose one more look, telling her she wasn't out of explaining. Then, I hurriedly left, feeling out of place around the inhumanly beautiful couple.

Of course, it being me, I couldn't leave gracefully, and tripped over something.

My feet.

My face flushed and I felt two familiar arms catch me before I fell.

Jacob's.

"Miss me that much, huh?" He chuckled, as I collapsed into his arms in a fit of laughter.

"I'm really falling for you, Jake," I gasped out between my hysterical giggling, as I felt his body shake with me.

I glanced back and saw them in a deep discussion and I idly wondered what was going on. Edward turned to look at me, frustrated and longing etched on his face, as if feeling my lingering gaze on him. I wondered what was going on in his head right now, his eyes looked so troubled. It seemed like his eyes spoke more emotions than he cared to portray to others.

I sighed and took Jacob's arm as we walked around the ship and took photos. We laughed as Jacob told some silly pick up lines and winked. _My best friend_, I thought to myself, would anything change? Jacob was perfect for me, he is everything I need, but _will I really want him forever?_

**Edward Cullen**

The rocking motion of the boat finally put me too sleep, after thinking about everything there was to think about, then thinking some more, I fell asleep. I replayed the scene of departure from my mother; her tear-stained cheeks, her flushed face, her loving green eyes, her distance from my father. I saw them, together, I've seen them together outside on many occasions, but only I could see how uncomfortable my mother felt when she was around my father's so called 'friends.' They'd eye her, and look at her like a piece of meat, my father of course, loves this, showing her off, and he liked having the best of everything.

I sighed and decided to get up quietly, trying not to wake up Rosalie, who was sleeping on the bed. I had politely declined sleeping on the same bed with her, as we were not married. And if I had something to do with it, we never would. _How will I face my father without the ring on her finger?_ I folded the sheets and put them on the couch and slipped into the shower. I just stood there and let the hot water wash over me, scalding my skin, but I could hardly feel it. I always took long showers when I wanted to avoid the world.

My throat was caught, and my eyes burnt, and I was stubborn. I'm a man, I'm not supposed to cry, I can't feel emotion, I won't show any weakness. I'll be strong for everyone.

I close my eyes and dreamed of a world where everything was the way it should be, not perfect, but not dreadful. I stood there for too long, the water was getting cooler and I washed up and got out. I threw on some clothes and walked to the mirror and was about to fix myself, when I was shocked at what stood before me. I couldn't recognize the person in the mirror, so utterly changed, and so misunderstood, living in a body that might as well have been someone else's. I groaned as I glanced up at my disheveled hair. I winced at the sound and quickly glanced at Rose to make sure she was still sleeping. I folded my sheets from the ground and put them on the dresser and as I was walking out the door, Rosalie began to stir.

"Edward, is that you?" Sleep dripping from her voice.

"Yes, Rosalie, go back to sleep, it's still really early." My voice sounded dead, even to me, and if she noticed, she didn't comment and I slipped out the door. I wanted to see the front of the ship, and see the sun rise. Mom really loved that, I felt connected to her when I thought of the things she would be missing.

As I got to the front of the ship, I saw a young girl, around my age standing there. Her eyes were closed and she was tilting her head back a little, as if she was enjoying how the sea spray touched her face. Her face was shining with tears, a steady stream flowing down. I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment, yet I couldn't find a way to tear my eyes away. Something about her seemed familiar, very motherly. She opened her eyes, and I turned around and walked to the back of the ship, the image of her face burned into my head. _Why was she crying? _

I walked around the ship, deciding it would seem unnatural for me to be standing alone at the back of the ship. I was lost in my own thoughts just walking around, wondering what Mom must be doing now.

Soon there were children on the deck, scurrying around with their parents. I watched in amusement as a little boy tugged on his father's trouser's the get carried. I let out a breath I hadn't know I'd been holding, _what I would give for a loving father,_ I thought. No amount of money can buy that. No amount of money can buy that happiness. No amount of money will be able to change my childhood.

He would never understand me, nothing I would do, would ever be perfect for him. This trip is about my choice. Whether I make my parents happy or if I make myself happy, it was all on my shoulders now. All my choice. _Will Dad never want to see me again? _I checked my watch and it was time for breakfast, so I walked down to our cabin and knocked on the door so Rosalie would know I was coming it.

"One second Edward," I heard a muffled voice from inside, and then a lot of shuffling around.

I waited outside for a few minutes before I walked in the door, and I now knew why Rosalie wanted me to wait before coming in. She was dressed in the most exquisite way, her hair up in a bun. She truly did look breath-taking, but I felt no connection at looking at her. She didn't look beautiful, she just looked pretty. The way Rosalie looked every day. I took a deep breath in and smiled, and she meekly smiled back. And again I saw the raw sadness in her eyes like I had in my room yesterday. I couldn't place why, and it wasn't in my place to ask her.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I held my arm out to her. She simply nodded and took my arm silently, lost in thought. _Maybe she misses her parents as well?_ I thought, a voice in my head denied this, knowing it was something more than the aching to see her parents. More than just a simple want, the sadness in her eyes spoke more words than she had in all the time I knew her.

We slowly made our way to the dining hall and I was stunned at the beauty of it. The chandelier, the waiters, the tables. I was used to dining like this, but something seemed so different about today, more prominent. I led her to a table, and my friends Alice and Jasper joined us.

It made me sick seeing them together. Their parents had accepted their marriage even though Jasper wasn't from wealth. Their love radiated all around them; the way they looked at each other, moving when the other moved, the care, the concern, everything. I longed for something so strong, so life-altering. A hallow ache slowly filled my body as I watched them walk through the door. I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit of mine, and then groaned when I realized I messed it up more than it already was.

Rose gave me an amused look, and turned to smile at Jasper and Alice as they walked in. I stood up and shook hands with Jasper and nodded to Alice, who was always bouncing with excitement. She and Jasper have such different personalities', even the way they were grown up was so different, but when they came together, there would be no better match.

We went to get our food, and I pulled Rose's chair out for her as she sat down. I turned my head to see a tall, dark man doing the same for the girl I had seen this morning. And then I sat down myself, and we made small talk. I turned slightly to look at her; she seemed uninterested in whatever they were talking about. And the man sitting next to her didn't seem to notice, her head seemed to be tilted in a different direction staring out of the window. She must've felt my stare on her, because she started to turn around, and I whipped my head around, trying to actively join the conversation. I turned around to see if she was looking at me and saw her turning around as the waiter came up to their table.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her get up and simultaneously, Rose gasped and excused herself from the table and rushed out the door. I was confused, I stared dazed after her and turned around to see what had provoked such a strong reaction from her, and I saw this man sitting on _her_ table staring at her retreating figure, with his eyebrows knit together. Then _she_ came and sat down again, and I could no longer see him, but everyone gave her amused glances.

She got up and the man next to her made a move to stand up as well, but she put her hand on his shoulder and slightly shook her head and walked out the door in the same direction Rosalie had. She walked out of the door as well.

I turned around to see Jasper staring at me; he seemed to be trying to figure something out, like he wasn't sure why I was looking at that girl for so long. Alice looked at me with a smirk, she knew something I didn't and it was bothering me. I liked to be in control of my situation, though I'm not sure I had a situation, until I realized I should go talk to Rosalie.

"I'll see you this afternoon," I said cordially, nodding my head at both of them. I hadn't finished eating yet, but the curiosity was eating at me. I needed to know why she had stormed out so quickly, the more I thought about it, it seemed to anger me. I wasn't exactly sure what I was angry about, but I was. Once I got out of the dining hall, I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down, _why should I even be angry at Rosalie?_ She didn't do anything to me. I took my time walking to the back of the ship and I saw _her_ again. Rose had tears streaming down her face and as she turned to walk away, the girl's arm shot out and held Rosalie back. She then whispered something to her and Rosalie stared at her in surprise. I was now more enticed, _what had she said?_ Rose held her pinky out to the girl, and I smirked as I saw her quizzical look, and unknowingly started to walk towards them and the anger built in my again.

I saw that Rose was about to start talking until the girl glanced at me, and her eyes shocked me. A deep, beautiful chocolate brown that seemed endless in its depths. They captivated me almost instantly, and my jaws tightened as I realized I was staring at her. She was beautiful; I took in her whole form. She looked like Rose's equal, and her eyes bore deep into mine.

"Edward, meet my friend, Bella," her broken voice spoke, and I wondered what was going on. Bella must've thought it was something I had done. _Bella_, I thought,_ meaning beautiful in Italian_. I idly wondered if I had said that out loud. As I was thinking this I heard Rose say-

"Bella, this is my..boyfriend, Edward." I hoped that _Bella_ didn't hear the hesitation in Rose's words. Though I was now confused, because Rose was always ready to stake her claim on me. I guess they were waiting for my response.

"Pleasure, Bella." I said, keeping my response short. She probably already thought I was ludicrous. I saw her eyes snap up to mine, and I wondered if I was trying to be charming. Her eyes glistened with something, _hope_. Bella seemed just as enticed by me, as I was her.

"Lei è veramente bella, sorprendente, i suoi occhi sono così espressivi," I heard myself muttering. _Shit, had I just said that outloud?_ She looked at me in question, her eyebrows knit together. I heard Rose clear her throat and Bella looked at her, blushing a light pink shade and looking down. I was slightly frustrated at Rose for ruining that moment for me.

"Well, I'd better get going. It was nice meeting you both," her voice shook slightly. I guess she thought Rose was dismissing her. Bella turned as she was leaving and gave Rosalie a knowing look, a look of warning, and then turn around and scurry away.

She wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped on her own feet, and I unknowingly reached out as the man sitting next to her in the dining hall caught her and they laughed at something she had said. I turned my head back to Rosalie, my mood instantly becoming serious.

"Rosalie." I said, my tone implying everything I needed to ask. She looked away from me, out to the sea, a rare trait for Rosalie. She slumped a little, defeated.

"I saw him." She whispered, into the air, as if it wasn't meant to be heard by anyone. _Who?_ A voice in my head screamed out, _who's _he_?_

"Who Rose?" I asked trying to keep my voice patient and understanding. She closed her eyes, and once again, tears were streaming down her face. There seemed to be no end to it, and I hadn't the slightest clue on how to comfort her, so I let her cry. Getting it out of her system might help, and once she was done, I silently stuck my arm out to her, and lead her back to our room, where we could talk without inquiring eyes.

She seemed to be walking slowly, dreading what she had to tell me. A million questions ran through my head, some repeating and the walk to our room seemed to take hours instead of the few minutes it really took.

_Who was he? What meaning did he have to her? Someone who stole something? Her brother? Her lover? Her cousin? She's never loved anybody, what am I thinking? Wait a minute, has she? Is that why she's so bitter? A scorned lover perhaps? _

I opened the door for her and she sat down quietly, I went inside and took a couple minutes preparing myself for what I was about to hear. I heard rummaging through a suitcase, as I drank a glass of water slowly. I stared at myself for a couple minutes and was finally ready to walk out the door.

If I thought I was ready to hear what she had to say, I was nowhere close to what I thought I could be.

Thank you to all of you who are still reading this. It's been months and months since I've actually posted, and I have to next chapter ready to go depending on how many reviews I get

It's been a crazy couple months, and I'm ready to get back into writing, so here it is :D

~Azalea

**Lei è veramente bella, sorprendente, i suoi occhi sono così espressivi ~** **She is really beautiful, amazing, her eyes are so expressive**

**Primo Incontro- First Impressions**


	3. Chapter 3: Verità

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

**Chapter 3**

**Bella Swan**

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Rosalie. _Why was she crying?_ Maybe she was like all those other girls in my school who cried over their boyfriends. _But why did she hesitate to claim_ him,_ Edward?_ These questions spun through my brain like a weed; taking control of every single thought. I was so captivated by a man I had seen for a few minutes. I wondered what about him captured my attention for so long.

Jacob shook me.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I mentally sighed, nothing _was_ wrong, it was just my over active imagination taking over.

"Nothing, Jake, really," I said, with the most convincing tone I could muster. _It must be that time of the month if I'm being this emotional_, I thought, with a smirk on my face. Jacob's face light up right along with mine, and I kept smiling. I love him, everything was easy with him. Comfortable. _A little bit too comfortable_, a traitor voice in my head thought. I had lately been having second thoughts about Jacob, he was different. _Then what's wrong?_ A little bit to different.

I felt like I was going crazy, talking to myself.

I felt warmth against my lips, and realized that Jacob had leaned down to kiss me. Our lips moved against each other, messy and wet. Our lips in their own movement, and I felt his arms tighten around me, his chest radiated heat. As his hands started to move, I realized that I wasn't in the mood, so I pulled back gently and rested my forehead against his.

I could almost hear Jacob scream his question out loud. I had never pulled away first, yet I felt this yearning to be somewhere else. Jacob and I spent the day in our room just talking. _Where had the sparks gone?_ We laughed about something his new found friend, Emmet had said, and said that I would like him. The way Jacob described him, I think I already did. I didn't want to get out of the room, in fear I'd see them again, so I had Jacob go get us some lunch and we ate in the room. But by dinner time, even he was getting antsy, so we threw on a coat and got out.

We walked quickly to the dining hall as it was freezing cold outside; a puff of air came out with every breath we took.

Jacob held the door open for me, and made a goofy smile as he was trying to imitate rich people. _Like Edward._ I shook my head quickly, I wanted to look for them, but I held myself back, this trip is for Jacob and me. Like this morning, we got our own food and sat at the same table, but this time I was more attentive. I learned their names quickly.

Emmet McCartey, Renesmee his cousin. Angela Weber, and her boyfriend Ben, were the people Jacob seemed to be most taken with.

I was curious to why Emmet was going to Paris, since he had said earlier that he was from there so I asked him about it.

"Well, it's a long story you see, and not something for casual dinner conversation." He winked. But I didn't let it go.

"Come on, Emmet," I pleaded.

"Fine, fine. I wouldn't want Jake beating me up for upsetting his lady," he chuckled. "I went came from Paris to find my love. She's marrying someone else though, or so I heard from all the news, so little 'ol broken hearted me is heading back home. Single and ready to mingle." I saw through his façade, the hurt oozed through ever pour of his body. Drowning him, trapping him, in this sea of pain he would never escape. I placed my hand on his shoulder, soothingly.

I stared at him, looking into his eyes until he knew I was serious.

"I'm here Em, I promise," I said in the most sincere way I could. I meant it; it's not easy to be left.

He let me see through the pain, I scooted my chair back a little, the pain I saw through was nothing compared to the aching he felt. I saw his tears glisten, he leaned over and kissed my cheek, and I looked down and blushed. He nodded at me, and turned around and stared straight ahead. I saw his jaw tighten; he glared as if trying to get rid of the pain.

"Hello? Emmet?" I heard Jake's voice calling out, he hadn't noticed our exchange, my face still burned from Emmet's kiss. It felt the same as it did when Jake did. I heard them say something that resembled a joke, and I felt the floor vibrate with their boisterous laughter; one a little more fake than the other.

Should the kisses have felt the same? Does that mean I like _Emmet_? The idea disgusted me, he was too bigly built for me, too much like a teddy bear for me, _was I convincing myself_? I didn't think so. Usually, I never deny myself unless I really liked the person, like I'd done with Jake in the beginning.

"Bella, sweetheart?" I looked up, and saw Jake's worried glance fall over me. I smiled up at him, and asked him what he said. The conversation continued smoothly from there. Angela and I were laughing at _our_ boys trying to act like real men, it was downright ridiculous. When they tried to act posh, it didn't last for more than 10 seconds, before one of them burst out laughing.

Angela and I laughed, and she looked like she wanted some air from all the laughing. I stood up and motioned her to stand up with me too. We took a walk outside just making idle talk; it was forced but flowed out naturally. It felt nice, talking to a girl who wasn't my mom. I'd never had any girlfriends back home.

She planted her feet and looked at me.

"You love him, don't you?" I didn't need to ask her who she was talking about.

"I do," I resigned.

"You're not in love with him." A fact, a statement, an announcement, a proclamation. Everything, but a question. She knew, she saw through it and it scared me. Jake was all I had right now, he was my best friend and he always would be. But I can't keep pretending forever.

She caught me off guard. It took me a few seconds, and I was agitated when I did.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I deadpanned.

She looked at me. She didn't say anything, my silence was enough of an answer for her. _Who does she think she is?_

"Oh, like your _soo_ in love with Ben?" I said, slightly exasperated.

"I do, I love him more than anything," she replied without missing a beat.

We stood in silence for a while, and then continued our walk.

I scanned the back of the ship when we got to the back looking for Rosalie Hale, and if Angela saw something, she wasn't commenting.

We slowly made our way back to the dining hall and saw the boys just getting up and ready to leave. I hugged Angela and Emmet goodbye, and Jake and I walked out the door to our room.

The silence between us was endless, as if he knew something was going on. That something was wrong.

I didn't say anything.

He didn't speak.

We didn't look at each other.

This was all happening to fast for me to catch onto, and I desperately wanted to keep things just the way they were.

Love was a powerful thing, but what happens when it just dies? Does it make me incapable of loving, or being loved?

Does it make me like my mom and my dad?

Will Phil and my mom really last?

Was forever even a possibility?

I silently got ready for bed, and climbed in, and whispered goodnight to Jake, I didn't kiss him like I normally did, and he didn't touch me either.

Something was coming on, an ending, or was it a new beginning? My head swarmed with thoughts that held no escape.

But eventually, I sunk into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Edward Cullen**

_If I thought I was ready to hear what she had to say, I was nowhere close to what I thought I could be…_

I didn't look at her as I walked out the door. I took my shoes of, and went down and sat down on the couch. I heard the sound of paper being turned, _what was on that paper_? The rustling stopped, and I stopped breathing, and by the sounds of it, so did she. The silence dragged on, it could've just been a few seconds, but it seemed to be endless. I couldn't take it anymore, not without screaming out.

"Rosalie." My tone held all the meaning that a thousand words couldn't have mustered up. I couldn't ask, but I couldn't sit here and wait for nothing either.

I looked up, and her face was blank, the only emotion I could explain was broken and hurt. _Just like me_.

The tears were streaming down her face again; I got up and poured her a glass of water. She shook her head in refusal, but I wouldn't budge, so she obediently drank it. I turned around to walk back, and her arm shot out.

"Listen," she whispered; I wouldn't have been able to hear it, if I hadn't been standing so close. I nodded and sat down on the bed closest to the couch she was sitting on.

Rosalie disappeared, her voice the only thing carrying her through this, her body didn't want any connection to the pain she was obviously in.

_**Flashback**_

"_Rosalie!" My mom yelled up the staircase, we were holding a ball tonight; mother was trying to set me up again. I sighed in frustration; I was beautiful, my parents used this to their advantage. _

"_Yes, Mother?" I called back._

"_Come down here, I have to finish getting your ready!"I grudgingly walked down. She yanked at my hair, pulling out the curlers from last night, and had one of the servants pin them back up more gently. She took out some make-up and brushed them on my cheeks, and made my eyes look bigger. I never liked putting anything on my lips because it made me feel like I couldn't drink out of a glass without re-applying. _

_The theme for tonight's party was old-fashioned, so my mother had bought me an expensive beaded corset dress. The servant yanked on the strings behind, and I could barely breath with that on, so I asked her to loosen it just a little, I pulled my dress on over that and glanced in the mirror. _

_The dress was creamy white, parting on either side, leaving the middle silky white. The top of my dress was intricately beaded with pearls of all sizes. Down the middle of the top, there was light brown lace, and I toyed with it absentmindedly. The dress' straps fell off my shoulder gently, giving me a curvier look. I ran my fingers down my dress, it felt smooth and bumpy, _like my life_, I thought._

_I put in small earrings and a rather big necklace that suggestively dipped into my chest. I mentally sighed, my mother was trying too hard, I was still young, I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted love, like in the books I had read. I wanted to feel passionate about someone, and have them treat me right instead of just being a wife._

_I pulled at the top of my hair gently, so my bangs would cover my forehead, hiding away at least a part of my face. The party had already started, and I could hear the music drift up the stairs into my parents room. I sprayed a little perfume on my neck and under my arms, and I walked out the door. _

_I slowly walked down the stairs, trying to make a dramatic entrance, and the song turned to a slow one. Everyone's heads turned to me; all the women envied me, all the men wished they were with me, which is exactly what Mother wanted. Daddy tried to stay out of Mother's plans as long as whomever I choice to marry came from good money. I saw a blond haired man waiting at the bottom of the staircase, and I tried to smile everything though I was slightly repulsed on the inside. Blond was exactly what I wasn't looking for._

_My mother made her way to us, and she introduced him to me._

"_Honey, this is Royce King. Royce, this is my beautiful daughter, Rosalie." He glanced down my body, and my mother glowed._

"_Mother," I raised my voice in a slightly reprimanding tone._

"_She doesn't like me to boast," she turned and explained to him, ignoring my warning._

"_Modest and stunning," Royce said in an approving tone. I almost scoffed at the sound. _I'm not something you're buying, _I wanted to scream at him. His body language dismissing my mother, and her smile fell, as he turned his attention to me._

"_Would you care to dance?"_

"_Yes, thank you," he bowed and I curtsied, this was all too cheesy and fake for me to handle, but I decided to humor my parents. He held my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor, and twirled me. He seemed more intent on looking at me than getting to know me. He pulled me too close and I'd have to pretend to blush to pull away._

_Then I felt his hands slid down- _

"_Royce, could you please get me something to drink?"_

"_Yes, ma'am," he joked and walked away after kissing my hand. I sighed, _how do I get rid of this guy?

"_May I cut in while your date is away?" I heard a deep voice ask me. I was going to turn around and snap at him, because clearly I was tired, but I turned around and my voice got stuck in my throat. _

_He had a twinkle in his eye, and an easy smile on his face, it seemed welcoming enough. I decided to give him the benefit of doubt, and nodded. _

_He pulled me closer, and I would've been disgusted but my body denied me. I liked the way he held me, how his hand was gently on my waist, unlike Royce's vice grip. _

"_What's your name, beautiful?" he chuckled, asking me._

"_Rosalie," I replied, his smile got even wider if possible, and despite myself, I smiled back._

"_What about yours, stranger?" I was flirting back, I liked his bubbly personality._

"_Emmet McCarty, ma'am," he stepped back and bowed; he did it in a mocking way instead of being fake about it, which made me laugh._

"_Well, Emmet McCarty, what brings you here?"_

"_Love, Rose. Love, I want to find love. Plus, talking to beautiful girls is a plus." He winked at me. My heart started to race, I leaned down and placed my head on his chest and we danced the rest of the song in silence; I was listening to the steady heartbeat that belonged to this strange charming man._

_I heard someone clear their throat, I faked a smile and turned around._

"_Royce!" I said in fake cheerfulness. "Meet the nice man who kept me company while you were away," I purposely avoided saying his name incase Royce was the type of person to get jealous. Emmet looked at me funny, with a query look on his face. Royce nodded to Emmet._

"_Meet me on the balcony, beautiful." Emmet whispered low enough for just me to hear, I nodded and turned to Royce to take my glass of wine. _

_Emmet turned around and walked away, and Royce and I just stood there in silence, my heart pounding._

"_Royce, I think I'll go get some water," I said, breaking the silence._

_He nodded at me and narrowed his icy blue eyes, and a shiver went up my spine. I walked slowly, trying not to show the relief of leaving his cold presence. _

_I ended up getting water, and stalling for a few moments, before leaving the house and going out the long way. He was waiting on the balcony, just like he said he would. I walked quietly so he wouldn't hear me approaching, and waited. I don't know what I was waiting for. I waited for some sign that he had any bad habits, that maybe the chivalry inside was just a show, a show to 'get some.' Nevertheless, I waited, his skin illuminated in the moon, and the slight breeze ruffling his clothes. I stared at him some more, what about him wanted to make me risk getting in trouble. It was rather obvious that he didn't come from money. He wasn't too rich, but he wasn't poor; he lived comfortable. What else could I ask for? Did I want more money, or true love? I knew the answer. I slowly started to walk towards him, not scared, but nervous and excited._

_I tapped his shoulder gently, and he jumped slightly, and I giggled. He didn't turn around, but I heard him take in a shaky breath._

"_Hello, Stranger," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful night. He took my hand, which was still on his shoulder, and kissed it, then pulled me next to him. He was careful not to touch me, and I could feel he was respecting my boundaries. I respected him even more, and my face began to glow._

_The silence between us stretched on, but not awkward, it was nervous and electrifying. Beautiful and endless. Occasionally, we would glance at each other, a small smile splayed across my lips every time he looked at me. A rare blush spread across my face. Foreign to me, and it shocked me. I took a deep breath and turned toward him, and caught him looking at me, he turned away for a moment, and looked back at me. Not ashamed. No fear._

"_Hey there, beautiful," he finally replied. I gave him a gentle smile as he asked me to sit with him._

"_Let's play 20 questions," he suggested. I snorted, a manly snort, and he looked at me surprised. And then a smirk took over his face._

"_What's your favorite thing to do?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye, if he was trying to get a perverse response out of me, then he was out of luck._

"_I love to draw," I whispered honestly, as if it was a secret. A small floodgate that he had opened. Something that no one else knew about me, not even Vera. Her and her family were beautiful and ready to bloom, I wanted that, love. Even if it was as simple as the post man. Someone who would cherish me every day, and respect me, but knew when to tell me to shut the hell up. _

_**End Flashback**_

I got caught up in the memories, everything flooding around too much in my head. I heard Rose stop talking, but I couldn't reach up to meet my eyes. I couldn't understand this story yet, what was so horrible about it? They seemed happy and in love. What else was there? She was looking for love just like I was.

What was so wrong about loving someone? It was what I wanted after all.

After a long silence, I looked up, and I saw her looking at me too, her tears had stopped. The salt drying on her clear pale face. Her expression dead, I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out as I had no idea what to say.

_What could I say?_ That most definitely wasn't the whole story, but was I ready to hear it. She was giving me a way out of this arrangement, and I was…_doubting_ it? I knew I didn't want to marry her, and that if I had to it would be because my father was forcing me to. But now she wasn't giving me that option. The option of my fright taking over me, I had one choice. I needed to break this engagement. It wasn't fair to her, and it certainly isn't fair to me.

"Edward?" Her voice broke through the silence and made me start. Her voice dead and ice cold, I was almost afraid to look up. I swallowed and glanced up at her.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Can we stop for tonight?"

I knew what she meant, she wanted me to stop the endless waves of misery crashing upon her with every word she spoke. She wanted me to stop her from speaking, but how could I when I so badly wanted to know the story myself?

No, we can't stop for tonight. I want to know the story. I want to know what makes you have a heart!

"Yes Rosalie."

The night ended there. In its simplicity, that's all it was. We went to sleep after. And that was the end of that.

But in reality, a lot more stuck. A lot more sunk in and I lay awake and heard the endless waves crash upon each other, again and again. Her words washed over me, repeatedly, until I couldn't think anymore. My heart pounded out a disjointed rhyme in my head, and it hurt. I sighed frustrated, and slowly made my way into my own save haven. My shower.

I let the water crash on to me, scalding my body like yesterday. _How had things changed so much in a day?_ I wondered idly if today would bring more of Rosalie's past or if she meant what she said about wanting to wait to tell me.

I could see it clear as day, and heard her thrashing in the other room. All night she whimpered and sobbed, but never woke up. I didn't know what to do, so I left her. I left her to drown in her nightmares. I left her, so I could think. I left, because she told me not to disturb her no matter what.

_Would I have gone and held her?_

That would be an answer I might never know because she didn't let me figure it out.

Wow. So Rose has some emotions? Why did she always throw herself at Edward?

I'm having a mild case of writers block, but worry not; the chapter shall be up by next week!

Share what you think? Thanks!

_Verità-truth_


End file.
